Chocolates de San Valentín
by MariaLi0113
Summary: En otros días de San Valentín Sakura le ha regalado a su novio chocolates hechos por ella, pero estos no salieron muy bien ¿logrará que este año queden deliciosos?


_Disclaimer_

Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP.

En otros días de San Valentín Sakura le ha regalado a su novio chocolates hechos por ella, pero estos no salieron muy bien ¿logrará que este año queden deliciosos?

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolates de San Valentín<strong>

-"¿Dónde está esa receta? ¿Dónde está esa receta?"- repetía en voz alta una y otra vez mientras buscaba en todos mis cuadernos y carpetas el ya tan conocido papel rosa que se ha ido deteriorando con los años, y es que verán, esa es la antigua receta de mi papá para preparar los chocolates caseros más deliciosos que se puedan imaginar.  
>Si no entienden la razón por la cual estoy tan desesperada es porque olvidan que hoy es 13 de febrero, ¡en la noche!, lo que significa que dentro de muy pocas horas será el día de San Valentín. Para complicar las cosas tengo novio, uno al cual le encanta el chocolate, a veces creo que el chocolate le gusta más que yo, pero… ¿por qué no complacer su estómago en ese día?<br>También dirán, es la receta de tu padre, por qué no vas y le preguntas, ¿verdad? Pues… está en una excavación en algún lugar de Egipto y es ilocalizable.

Después de una hora y media de búsqueda infructífera me tiré al piso boca arriba sintiendo que era el fin del mundo. Mañana era el día en que finalmente le iba a dar esos chocolates perfectos, llevaba planeándolo mucho tiempo.

De repente escuche el maullido de mi gato y recordé que debía haberle dado de comer hace algunas horas, me sentí avergonzada y me puse de pie rápidamente.

-"Lo siento mucho Kero, ya te sirvo tu comida"- al voltear a verlo me doy cuenta que tenía un papel bajo una de sus patas mientras intentaba arañarlo con la otra. –"¿qué tienes ahí Kero?" –lo levanté suavemente y lo puse a un lado, luego tomé el papel y lo alisé con mis dedos suavemente. Glorioso y misericordioso Dios, ¡era la receta que tanto buscaba!

-"¡Gracias Kero, eres el mejor gato que cualquier persona pueda tener! Hoy te voy a dar doble ración de comida en agradecimiento"- le dije emocionada mientras bajaba las escaleras con el animalito siguiéndome de cerca, no se me iba a despegar hasta que le sirviera la comida, pensé animadamente.

Al llegar a la cocina le serví rápidamente dos porciones de cena a mi muy inteligente y leal gato, regalo de mi novio el año pasado. Observándolo recordé que Shaoran se arrepintió de dármelo desde el primer instante cuando el minino le araño la cara, fue tan gracioso.

Sonreí al ver como Kero atacaba el plato de comida, pobrecito, seguro tenía mucha hambre. Seguidamente me lavé las manos y comencé a preparar las cosas necesarias para los chocolates.

Al sacar los moldes en forma de corazón de uno de los cajones recordé haberlos comprado cuando tenía 13 años y me había decidido a preparar los mismos chocolates para la misma persona, en ese momento mi mente viajó al pasado.

_Salía de la tienda con los moldes y los ingredientes en una bolsa de papel, sonreí ampliamente pensando en lo feliz que se pondría Shaoran en cuando le diera los chocolates, de seguro le iban a encantar. Más emocionada que antes comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa y por andar distraída choqué con alguien, debido al golpe dejé caer al suelo el paquete que llevaba y todo lo que iba dentro se desparramó por el suelo._

_-"Lo siento mucho, iba distraída y no me di cuenta que había alguien delante de mi"- dije rápida y torpemente mientras recogía mis cosas del suelo y las ponía dentro de la bolsa._

_-"No te preocupes Sakura-chan"- _

_En el momento en que escuche esas palabras levanté mi rostro rápidamente._

_-"¡Yukito-san!"- dije sorprendida._

_-"¿Piensas preparar chocolates para San Valentín?"- me preguntó con una sonrisa_

_-"Sí, se los pensaba regalar a Shaoran"- le dije mientras me sonrojaba, Yukito ya sabía lo que yo sentía por mi compañero del colegio y mejor amigo._

_-"Estoy seguro de que le van a encantar"- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír_

_-"Gracias"- le dije emocionada y sonriente –"Ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, espero que nos visites pronto"- le mencioné de manera amable, siempre era un gusto tener a Yukito como invitado, era como un hermano para mí, bueno… uno que me animaba y me trataba bien._

_-"Touya me invitó a cenar esta noche"- me informo de manera amigable y fraternal._

_-"Entonces te espero en la noche. Ya me voy"- dije rápidamente mientras retomaba mi camino a casa._

_-"Cuídate mucho"-_

_Al llegar lo primero que hice fue preparar los chocolates cuidadosamente, siguiendo la receta al pie de la letra, no quería equivocarme en ningún detalle, tenían que quedar perfectos.  
>Cuando estuvieron listos empaqué con mucho cariño los 4 corazones de chocolate en una caja color verde con un listón del mismo color, pero un tono un poco más oscuro. Observe de manera crítica mi regalo, al terminar de evaluarlo sonreí aprobadoramente y lo guarde en una bolsa que puse al lado de mi maleta del colegio, si los olvidaba no me lo perdonaría jamás.<em>

_La mañana siguiente desperté más temprano de lo normal y salí al colegio muy emocionada, no podía esperar a darle los chocolates a Shaoran. Entre al salón muy contenta y lo encontré sacando un cuaderno de su maleta, respiré profundamente y me acerqué a él._

_-"Buenos días Shaoran-kun"-_

_-"Buenos días, Sakura"-me dijo tranquilamente sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, estaba calmado._

_-"Shaoran-kun, en el descanso puedes ir al árbol de cerezo en la parte de atrás del colegio, me gustaría darte algo"- le dije poniéndome un poco nerviosa._

_-"Por supuesto, Sakura. Ahí estaré"-_

_ El resto de la mañana estuve nerviosa, pero nada podría salir mal, a él le encantan los chocolates y la receta de mi padre era deliciosa._

_Al salir del salón fui al baño y luego caminé hacía el lugar que le había indicado a Shaoran. Al llegar me di cuenta de que él ya estaba ahí, recostado tranquilamente contra el tronco del árbol, con sus manos tras su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Inmediatamente me sonrojé, él era el chico perfecto._

_-"Shaoran-kun, que bueno que hayas venido"- dije sonriente mientras apretaba los tirantes de la bolsa, él sonrió un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, pero yo lo noté –"te tengo un regalo por el día de San Valentín"- mencioné suavemente, pero estaba segura de que él me había escuchado. Le ofrecí la bolsa con la mirando hacia abajo, sentí cuando la tomo con sus manos por lo que la solté y esperé a que dijera algo sin levantar la vista del suelo._

_El tiempo pasó lentamente y yo aguardé pacientemente, me di cuenta cuando saco la caja de la bolsa, cuando la abrió y supongo que probó uno de los chocolates. Tenía muchas ganas de observar su expresión desde que le di el paquete, pero no me atrevía a alzar la mirada, estaba muy nerviosa y algo asustada. Después de uno o dos minutos habló._

_-"Están deliciosos, muchas gracias Sakura"- _

_En ese momento levanté la mirada, él estaba sonriente, muy sonriente, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan pronunciada en su rostro, ese gesto me hizo muy feliz._

_-"¿En serio? ¿Puedo probarlos? Es que la verdad…" - mencioné entre nerviosa y emocionada mientras apretaba los bordes de mi falda escolar –"sólo hice los tuyos y no pude probarlos"- El asintió repetidamente, estaba algo nervioso y se sonrojó bastante, ignoré su extraña actitud y tomé uno de los chocolates. Estaba amargo._

En el día blanco él me regaló unos panecillos exquisitos, y es que, si puedo ser honesta, Shaoran sabía cocinar muy bien, lo cual me daba algo de envidia… y vergüenza. Es injusto que él me haga cosas tan deliciosas y yo le esté regalando mis intentos fallidos de postres, pasteles y chocolates, si Shaoran no me conociera tan bien pensaría que intento intoxicarlo o algo por el estilo. Mi hermano siempre que me ve cocinándole algo dice que no va a ser necesario que se deshaga de él con sus propias manos, pues al parecer yo solita intento matarlo. ¡Me da tanta rabia! No lo hago a propósito.

En fin, en el día de san Valentín del año siguiente le regalé otra vez chocolates, pero esta vez estaban muy dulces. Él en cambio me dio unos alfajores hechos en casa, estaban deliciosos.

Al año siguiente de ese quedaron muy duros y un poco amargos, pero no tanto como la primera vez. Él me preparó un postre típico de su país que no puedo pronunciar pero que definitivamente postula entre mis favoritos. Luego de darme su regalo, cuando me estaba acompañando a mi casa pasamos frente a una tienda de mascotas y no pude evitar mirar a Kero, era un precioso minino amarillo muy pequeño, dije lo lindo que era y lo mucho que me gustaba y me lo regaló. Mientras lo llevábamos a casa lo arañó, como ya había mencionado antes, y desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a tocar ni a dejar que se le acerque demasiado.

Pero definitivamente este año las cosas saldrían bien y los chocolates quedarían deliciosos, estuve practicado varias veces con la ayuda de mi padre por lo cual no puedo fallar. Tengo una balanza nueva, muy bien calibrada, lista para usarse y así no equivocarme en nada. Este sería mi año.

Al día siguiente me encaminé hacia la casa de Shaoran, era domingo y él se negó rotundamente a visitarme mientras mi hermano estaba en casa y mi padre en Egipto. No podía quejarme, quiero a mi novio sano y salvo.

Llegué a su casa y esperé a que me abriera la puerta. Pocos segundos después pude observar como abría rápidamente y se ponía a un lado para dejarme pasar, tenía un pantalón café y una camisa blanca, usaba un delantal color verde y estaba algo despeinado.

-"Estoy preparando el almuerzo, ya está en el horno"- me dijo nervioso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable? ¡No me puedo resistir! Lo abracé y le di un rápido beso en los labios, él se sonrojó un poco, que digo un poco, bastante. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

-"No sabía que ibas a preparar el almuerzo, muchas gracias Shaoran"- él se sonrojó aún más si es que era posible y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al seguirlo me di cuenta que había organizado la mesa con un hermoso mantel blanco, ya había puesto los cubiertos, los platos y los vasos. Me sonrojé bastante y me puse muy contenta. Shaoran era muy atento, lo quiero tanto.

Él pasó junto a mí y puso una refractaria en el comedor, luego otra y al final trajo el arroz, todo olía delicioso. Yo no quería, ni podía dejar de observarlo, cuando terminó de organizar la comida sobre la mesa fue que me di cuenta que no le había ofrecido mi ayuda, por lo cual me sonrojé bastante. Soy una tonta, todo lo que le debió haber costado preparar el almuerzo y yo ni siquiera lo ayudo a llevar las cosas al comedor.

-"¿Qué te gustaría tomar?"- me preguntó tranquilamente, ya no estaba tan sonrojado.

-"¿Tienes té helado?"- dije, aún sonrojada y avergonzada.

-"Claro"- y volvió a entrar a la cocina, adoro a ese hombre. Regresó rápidamente con una jarra de té con hielo y la puso sobre la mesa. Me senté y él hizo lo mismo.

-"Preparé pollo en salsa de quesos, papas al horno y arroz al orzo"-

-"Todo se ve y huele delicioso"- dije con una sonrisa, el sólo se sonrojo y se dispuso a servirme preguntándome qué tanto quería.

Todo estaba exquisito, no recuerdo haber comido algo mejor en mi vida, Shaoran podría ser el mejor Chef si se lo propusiera, pero una vez Wei me dijo que sólo cocinaba para sí mismo… o para mí. ¿No es la persona más gentil y adorable del mundo? Lo amo.

Al terminar de comer y decirle repetidamente lo mucho que me gustó todo nos sentamos en un sillón de su casa y le di los chocolates.

El abrió la caja tranquilamente, seguramente ya sabía lo que le iba a dar, luego sacó uno de los chocolates y lo probó. No pude aguantar la espera por lo que saqué otro, mordí un pedazo y lo saboreé. Sorprendida noté como él se precipito hacia mí y me dio un beso, noté que estaba sonriendo, seguidamente me rodeo con sus brazos.

La próxima vez haré más para poder probarlos, pero tengo que pedirle a mi padre que ajuste la receta para una cantidad diferente a cuatro chocolates.

Los de este día de San Valentín estaban muy dulces.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Bueno... esta es mi primera historia terminada así que espero que les haya gustado, en caso contrario algunas críticas constructivas no vendrían mal, pues así puedo mejorar futuros proyectos.

Debo decir que, siendo este mi primer Fic, me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma, mi imaginación me atormentaba con ideas muy patéticas jajajaja, pero no creo haberlo hecho tan mal.

Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso día de San Valentín (así no lo celebren, en mi país celebramos un día similar en una fecha muy diferente) y nos leemos pronto!

Muchos saludos!


End file.
